Poetry: Waiting
by KR Kanra
Summary: Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak pernah mencoba untuk melupakanmu, menghadapi keputusasaan, dan menangis mengingatmu di malam hari. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak lagi menunggumu. Sho-ai, SasuNaru, Canon, absurd poerty. RnR? xD


**A/N: **

**Based on true story (author's story /orz). Tentunya yang story asli author itu adalah tema dan absurd poetry-nya, bukan slashnya. /dibuang**

**Lama ga berkunjung ke situs ini dan entah mengapa gatel dikala galau (?), maka terciptalah wansut gaje yang berasal dari kegalauan hati. /ceilah /terjun**

**Entah ini bisa dibilang poetry atau bukan, isinya hanyalah curahan hati yang dijadikan sebuah fic sho-ai, walaupun dibuat lebih 'lebay' disini. =w= /plak**

**Okey, happy reading minna-san~ /bows**

**Warning: ****SasuNaru, Canon (bisa dibilang ini canon kalau melihat kisah SasuNaru yang…begitu /ambigu /dibuang), Naru's POV, Shounen-ai, Absurd Poetry, possibly OoC and typo.**

**xxx**

Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak pernah mencoba untuk melupakanmu.

Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak pernah menghadapi keputusasaan.

Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak pernah menangis mengingatmu di malam hari.

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak lagi menunggumu.

**xxx**

**Poetry: Waiting © F . Freyja **

(or Ichimaru Akito or Valeta /plak)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**xxx**

Hey, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa aku ingin melupakanmu, atau tetap menunggumu seperti ini. Sungguh, otakku yang selalu kau bilang 'dobe' itu selalu membeku ketika aku berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri.

Ya, aku tahu. Aku takut.

Aku takut, terlalu takut untuk mencoba pergi dan melepasmu.

Aku takut, terlalu takut untuk terus menunggu dan berharap.

Aku takut, kalau ternyata hanya aku yang mencintaimu.

Apa kau tidak merasakan ketakutanku, hey, 'teme'?

**xxx**

Apa kau tahu kalau saat ini semua memori tentang kau dan aku selalu muncul dalam kepalaku?

Dari latihan pertama sampai saat kau meninggalkanku dan mengalahkanku, membuatku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu kalau kita bertemu kembali.

Apa kau tahu kalau memori itu tidak hanya memberikan kebahagiaan? Namun juga memberikan ketakutan dan rasa sesak yang membuat air mataku mengalir.

**xxx**

Kau tidak pernah menggenggam tanganku, tidak, tangan kurusmu itu terlihat terlalu kaku untuk mulai mengaitkannya dengan tanganku.

Kau tidak pernah memelukku, tidak, tubuh kurusmu itu menjagaku dengan sebuah jarak yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak pernah melewatinya.

Kau tidak pernah menciumku, tidak, bibirmua itu hanya menanggapi semua celotehanku, juga tidak pernah berkata dengan jelas perasaanmu.

Kau mengakui, mengakui jika dirimu belum bisa menunjukkan segalanya, segalanya yang akan membuat seseorang percaya kalau perasaan itu ada.

Aku tahu, ini pengalaman pertamamukan, 'teme'?

Kau berjanji, berjanji untuk tidak lagi berkata –kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung– atau menulis 'aku sayang padamu' sampai kau bisa menunjukkannya bukan dengan ucapan ataupun tulisanmu.

Aku tahu, hal itu akan terjadi kan, 'teme'?

Jahat? Aku tahu dengan jelas kau mengakui dirimu itu jahat.

**xxx**

Kau selalu membuatku terkejut, mulai dari pernyataan cintamu yang datang tiba-tiba melalui sebuah surat kaleng sampai saat kau menghilang tanpa kabar setelah membuatku merasakan kekalahan yang telak, meninggalkan cemas, tanya, dan air mata.

Terkadang aku pun merasa terkejut dengan diriku sendiri.

Terkejut ketika menyadari aku yang sangat tidak sabaran ini mampu menunggumu untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Terkejut ketika mendapati diriku yang takut akan kehilangan, takut ditinggalkan, dan takut akan kesendirian yang pernah menyelimutiku, berani berharap pada seorang 'teme' sepertimu yang tidak bisa kubaca isi hati, perasaan, maupun raut mukanya.

**xxx**

Bohong kalau aku berkata aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, dengan 100% hatiku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak berbohong ketika aku berkata aku menyayangimu dengan tulus, ketika aku berkata aku masih mencintaimu walaupun aku telah menunggu untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, walaupun aku tahu kau akan kembali menghilang.

**xxx**

Kau tahu, 'teme'? Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali ini semua.

Aku yang selalu kau bilang 'dobe' ini tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk menyesali apa yang sudah membuatku tertawa bahagia dan menangis di saat yang sama.

Toh segala sesuatunya memang tidak akan pernah sempurna, kan?

Toh hidup ini memang penuh dengan misteri dan kejutan, seperti dirimu.

Kau tahu, 'teme'? Saat ini aku masih menunggumu di gerbang ini, di gerbang yang aku yakin akan menjadi gerbang yang kau lewati ketika pulang. Dan aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menyambut kepulanganmu dengan pelukan hangat.

**xxx**

**Doakan aku, doakan aku mampu menunggumu sampai kau kembali, 'teme'.**

**xxx**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan biru yang tanpa ia sadari selalu menjadi pemandangan indah bagi seseorang yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum membereskan peralatan ninjanya yang berserakan. Tak lupa mengintip ke arah gerbang Konoha yang masih kosong, sama seperti lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Naruto!" Suara itu meneriakkan namanya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati rekan satu timnya, Haruno Sakura berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Naruto menatap heran sahabatnya yang terengah-engah dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Sasuke…Posisi Sasuke saat ini sudah ditemukan, dan kita harus segera kesana sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu." Sakura berkata dengan cepat. Namun Naruto yakin ia mendengar dengan jelas semua yang dikatakan Sakura, keterkejutan dan rasa senang tidak bisa disembunyikannya saat ini.

"Ayo berangkat, Sakura."

Hey 'teme', walaupun aku menunggumu, bukan berarti selama ini aku hanya bisa diam saja tanpa mencarimu kan? Kalau aku bisa membawamu pulang lebih cepat, aku akan berusaha untuk itu.

**xxx**

**OWARI~**

**xxx**

Err..ternyata hasilnya gaje. /plak

Yap, ini adalah canon pertama saya, based on true story pertama juga. Hiatus dalam waktu yang sangat lama ternyata memang membuat kaku.

Gomenasai. /orz /pendemdiri

Anw, mind to review? /wink


End file.
